Strange Awakening
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: This is something that I just came up with. I am not sure there is anywhere for this to go, but you are more than welcome to continue my story. Write the next chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am worthless, he. J.K. Rowling owns everything. I do have to say, I love the Malfoy Men. They are yummy.

This is a one-shot story to work on my narrative. I need the practice. I am only going to be writing this one when I can't think of anything on my Missing in Action piece.

Hermione is walking through the country in rural England. There is someone watching her, although she has no idea. The man hiding within in the glimmer that he has spelled into existence. Hermione can't see the glimmer or the man watching her. A man with blonde hair watches her pass him on the path to what is his rose garden of his home. Hermione keeps walking along the path and the man see that she is about to walk out of the glimmer into his pond. He removes all trace of the glimmer and waits to see what happens. Hermione is not watching where she is going; she walks straight into the Manors pond. Her mind is burst from its thoughts of Neville and their relationship. Her mind is scattered into a thousand pieces. She is learning that his plants come first; he didn't even know that she had apperated into the county to take a walk; he thought she was walking to the store. Hermione lungs scream for air and she kicks her feet to the surface of the pond. As she kicks her feet over to the side, an arm extends into the water to pull her to safety. Hermione's eyes follow the hand holding hers up to the shoulder. There is blonde ponytail hanging over his shoulder. She sucks in her breath and follows the shoulder to the man's face. It is Lucius Malfoy. Hermione is lost in thought again. She doesn't know why he saved her, why he is helping her. She can feel this cool hand on hers and jerk her arm away. She is suddenly caught up that she can see the manor standing behind this man that she truly hates. She doesn't want to look scared or weak, so she pulls her wand from her jeans and casts a spell upon herself. Her clothes shift into their original position and she has her bushy hair back. Hermione starts walking away from Lucius without a word. She doesn't know what to say, thinking it didn't manner so she didn't have to talk to that offensive man. She maneuvers herself out of the Manor's gardens and leaves the path that she was following before her encounter with that man.

Lucius is seething inside, how dare that girl ignore me and not thank me. He is determined not the let this advance until it requires another visit. She is not anything special, and decides to show her something about being rude. Lucius follows her along the path out of the Manor's gardens. He goes behind a tree and pulls his wand from his black velvet robes. He casts a spell upon himself. His blonde hair becomes short and brown. His robes become a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. His eyes, his silver eyes, turn into a dark sky blue. Lucius wants her to look into his eyes and see a future. He continues upon the path that heads toward the village.

Hermione hears rock crunch on the path, so she turns around expecting to see Mr. Malfoy following her. Instead she sees a gorgeous young man. He has brown hair the color of her favorite chocolate. He has muscles rippling out of his clothes, she sighs internally. She deliberately slows her pace, so that the man can catch up to her. Hermione smiles when he gets closer and introduces herself. I am Hermione and you are? Lucius smiles thinking this is going to be easy to teach this girl a lesson. He returns her smile and says, my name is Peter. Hermione doesn't know what else to say, so she turns back to the path and continues to walk. They walk in sync for a moment before Lucius decides he needs to speak. He doesn't know what to speak of, surely not his son nor his wife. He is at a loss for words; luckily he happened to be walking with a woman who was never at a loss for words. She cleared her thoughts and spoke. She asked Peter where he was from. Lucius doesn't know how to respond, so he speaks in a voice like silk. He states he is from the village they are walking too. He had been out on a walk to decide how to tell a certain person that he was no longer interested in them. He used to love her but she is no longer who she used to be and neither am I. We just want different things and I cannot date her anymore. Hermione smiles at Peter and nods, she is going through the same exact thing. Her boyfriend and she no longer have any thing in common. She has decided to tell her boyfriend Neville that she can't be in a relationship with him anymore, she no longer loves him. Lucius smirks at her; she is too great a witch to be with someone trivial like Neville Longbottom. She has seen the smirk like that before, but can't remember when. She thinks she could get used to that smirks and smiled at Peter. Peter is an interesting walking partner and wishes they could continue to walk together. She looks forward and frowns; they are entering the village now. He could leave any time. Hermione turns toward Peter and opens her mouth to speak, but Peter cuts her to the chase. Lucius asks Hermione if she would like to join him for a meal at the local pub. Her stomach rumbles her response; it's been since last night since she ate. Lucius grabs her hand and pulls her toward the closest pub. They go into a pub named the Purple Shamrock and find a table in the back. A waitress brings the menus and Peter smiles at her, she loves that mans' teeth. Her parents had instilled a love of teeth and his were prefect. She smiles and returns her attention to the menu in her hand. She looks over the sandwiches and decides that a turkey sandwich on rye. Lucius decides on a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of white wine. Hermione loved how he could order lunch with a stern voice. Hermione smiles at her lunch partner, deciding if they could be partners in anything else.

Lucius is having a good time and the food is good. He hasn't been able to relax like this is a long time. He smirks at the thought, here is with the Mudblood having a wonderful time. He is not like himself; he is that comfortable with this young witch. He has almost forgotten why he had set this trap for her. He pretends to look at his watch and makes a frown. He turns toward Hermione and tells her that he needs to return to his job; he has been gone long enough. Lucius is relaxed so he is bold, he asks Hermione if she would like to have a date once they are both single. She smiles at him and says absolutely. Hermione smiles having him read her mind; she also needs to return to her job. She excuses herself from the table to pay the bill and is pleasantly surprised when the waiter informs her that her date has already paid the bill. Lucius excuses himself form the table and walks to the door, he turns around and flashes Hermione a smile, telling her that he will be in London this weekend and they should take a walking the park. Lucius doesn't know how he will be able to get there, but he doesn't want her to think he wasn't interested. He tells Hermione that on Saturday he will pick her up and they can go for their walk. She smiles in return, that sounded wonderful. Hermione tells him then that she will take them out to diner since he paid for their lunch. She tells him to meet her at her house and they would go for their walk, once their walk was over they would go to dinner at Le Mesa. Hermione tells him to dress up for the occasion since they have a dress code policy. He smiles, he knows the place and how hard it is to get in. If she can pull this off, then their night can go on as planned. He opens the pub door and walks down the street. He continues walking toward the center of town, his side steps into the alley and aperates home to the Manor. He changes his clothes and hair back to what they were originally. He walks into his home and immediately surprised by his screeching wife, saying something about missing lunch.

To Be Continued…


End file.
